Amber Wishes
by KaiserBlak
Summary: The heir of Team Rocket, the world's strongest pokemon, and...their dead friend.Follow Ash and Mewtwo as they journey to find a legendary pokemon powerful enough to revive their precious friend. Prologue Reposted and Revised.


Amber Wishes

Summary: The heir of Team Rocket, the world's strongest pokemon, and...their dead friend. Follow Ash and Mewtwo as they journey to find a legendary pokemon powerful enough to revive their precious friend.

**5/29/13-Well I read it again and realized what a crappy job I did not only in the writing but the planning so there will be a few changes to this revision.**

Author's note: Hahaha, this is mostly created at the spur of a moment since I wanted to write my own pokemon fanfic where Ash isn't an idiot. Also the anime keeps spouting that Ash is the "Chosen One" but if he is shouldn't he be more...idk special? In this one the fact that he is the Hero of Ideals(In my opinion) and the Chosen One will be more evident (hopefully).

Also Ash will catch less than Pokemon than he did in canon but as a result his pokemon will also be stronger, since my preference is Quality Quantity. Not saying that his pokemon are weak in canon but this Ash will prefer to keep his team down so he can spend more time with each. Not saying that he won't catch a pokemon if the pokemon wanted to.

For my own convenience some of the Pokemon will say their name and be able to roar or make some different sounds if they want.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Prologue: Wish of Life

"Dad I hate you!" A young of boy of about six or seven years of age yelled vehemently as he ran out of his father's office not caring if he ran or crash into to other silver uniformed and black uniformed elites, not that those so called grunts would dare let their boss Giovanni's son crash into them and get hurt.

The punishment would be too severe, and they liked to be alive thank you very much.

Satoshi Ash, but most just called him Ash, was upset at his father cold treatment of him. Ash wiped the tears forming at the edge of his red tinted brown eyes as he made his way to the one place that he had friends.

As Ash's ran turned to a walk the grunts were soon replaced by scientists in white lab coats. Ash briefly remembered from his advance tutoring his father made him learn, that the scientist's project had something to do with cloning but he didn't understand the specifics but he knew enough.

_Hissss_

The automatic doors opened as Ash walked through it towards a dimly lit room with many computers and test tubes. Only a few scientist were there due to how late it was but the few that were there waved and greeted Ash to which he also did the same to.

Ash's eyes scanned through five particular test tubes.

The first one was of a small, green dinosaur like pokemon with a bulb on its back. It was Bulbasaurtwo.

The second one had a small turtle pokemon in it with irregular dark spots on it like Bulbasaurtwo, this was Squirtletwo.

The third one was also irregular marked only in orange and the pokemon was a bipedal dinosaur, this was Charmandertwo.

The fourth one contained a small almost feline like pokemon colored pale purple excluding its long tail which was dark purple. This was Mewtwo, a pokemon commissioned by his father to be made as the world's strongest pokemon. Unlike the other pokemon Mewtwo was a strong psychic able to use telepathy to speak like a human.

Of all the four pokemons only Mewtwo kept the two in his name, the others just didn't prefer it. It was too long to say two on the end of their names anyways.

And in the fifth and final was Ash's first and only 'human' friend Ambertwo. The clone the head scientist's, Dr. Fuji's, daughter. Unlike the other clones, she didn't have a definite form and instead she hovered as a cluster of golden light, however...

Ash placed the palm of his hand as he used the special energy he discovered inside of him long ago. A dark reddish aura surrounded him, not that it could be seen by regular people, in fact the only change was that Ash's eyes started to glow dark scarlet.

Feeling confident that he established the connection, Ash closed his eyes and when he reopened them again he was floating above prairie grass and surrounding him were Amber, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Mewtwo.

"Hey guys!" Ash said as he ran...well floated towards them.

"ASH!" Amber yelled as she gave Ash a crushing hug much to the amusement of the pokemon there.

Ash soon began to play with his friends, making it up for the lost childhood he had within the sparse hours he could spend with his only friends that couldn't be considered fully alive yet.

"Char!" The group suddenly cried out as his body started to cry as his body began to sparkle and his body started to become faint.

"What's happening!?" Ash cried out as he looked at Charmander in surprise.

Amber just looked with a sad smile. "It feels likes its time to say goodbye."

"Bulba!"

"Squir!"

Bulbasaur and Squirtle soon disappeared the same way Charmander did much to Ash's horror. "Bulbasaur! Squirtle!"

"It's been nice knowing you two..." Amber said with a smile, that smile was devoid of any sadness rather it just showed her gratitude of being alive and able to know the two beings in front of her.

"What do you mean Amber?" Mewtwo asked entranced at Amber and feeling a deep hole starting to come from his heart. "I feel...something..." A tear slid down Mewtwo's cheeks and Mewtwo used his hands to touch them putting them in front of his eyes. "...what are these?"

"Tears..." Ash said.

"Tears?" Mewtwo asked looking at Ash who was crying non stop.

"They're from crying." Amber said as a tear also slid down her cheek.

"Crying?" Mewtwo asked again.

"My daddy used to tell me a bedtime story that when pokemon are sad and they cry, their tears are filled with life."

"I-I'm so sad." Mewtwo finally said as tears started to leak nonstop.

Amber's body was becoming more invisible now.

Ash then floated in front of her and hugged her with all his might. "Amber please don't go, I don't want to be lonely again!" Ash sobbed as he kept hugging.

Then Amber tear's started to leak nonstop too. "...Ash...Mewtwo...thank you for your tears. But Ash, Mewtwo, don't cry. You're going to live. And I'm sure that living is wonderful."

Without warning what was left of Amber's fragile existent disappeared. "Amber! Amber come back *hic* c-come back *hic*!"

Mewtwo just sat there continueing to cry. "Ash, they won't stop...The tears..what should I do?"

"Ash? Ash? Ash!" Mewtwo started to scream now. "Are you gone too! Ash! What good are these tears if they can't bring you back...if only tears can bring you back...Amber! Ash! Don't go, please!"

But before Ash could answer he was wrapped up in a darkish red aura and disappeared. When he opened his eyes again he was in the lab again but his body hurt everywhere as he realized that he had somehow been flung back probably due to Mewtwo's power. Every one of the scientists were frantically searching around wildly Ash, to his horror and despair, could see that only Mewtwo was left in his tube.

"Dr. Fuji! Where's Amber!? Where is she!?" Ash cried out as he clung to the head scientist's clothes.

"Gone...she's gone again..." But the doctor collapsed onto his knees in despair not paying attention to his surrounding only focusing on the fact that he had lost Amber a second time.

Ash just stood there shell shocked once more at the news. He had heard Amber say that she was going to disappear but when her own father confirmed it realization took in, but he noticed the growing source of energy from Mewtwo's body becoming more and more unstable. _'Mewtwo! He's really upset I have to get back in there!'_

Ash ran towards Mewtwo's tube as he placed his hand on there and closed his eyes once more willing the energy he used before to rise up once again. _'It's not working!'_ Ash thought in despair as he couldn't get but he gritted his teeth and poured more energy into his efforts until finally he had reached him.

"Mewtwo!" Ash cried out as he saw Mewtwo alone in the darkness, without hesitation Ash ran and hugged him.

Mewtwo's unstable leaking of energy calmed as Mewtwo felt the comfort of Ash's hug. "Ash you're back! That must mean Amber, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur are-"

"I'm the only one left Mewtwo...the others are gone..." Ash said as he stopped Mewtwo's elated words.

"But...why?" Mewtwo asked as sadness consumed him once more.

"I don't know...but we'll bring them back I promise you Mewtwo we'll bring them back!" Ash said resolutely. He knew it wouldn't be easy but surely one of the 'gods' of pokemon had the power to do it?

"How? What do I have to do?" Mewtwo asked as his purpose became clear in his mind.

"You have to get you out of the glass tube to the outside where I am first." Ash said.

"Outside?"

"Yes"

"But where is this outside?"

Ash smiled sadly forgetting the fact that Mewtwo only knew this space where he, Amber, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander played. Using his imagination Ash showed him the lab he was currently at from memory only the test tubes had all of them alive and inside. Pointing to each test tube Ash showed what was what before smiling sadly again and changing the surrounding to what it was like now. "Mewtwo you can't go out yet, but when you do we'll go out and search for a pokemon strong enough to revive Amber."

"But how long will that take? Can't we go now?" Mewtwo said with no small amount of impatience.

Ash could only smile. "Mewtwo right now your body is not yet ready for the outside world. If you try to break out of the tube now, you will die. Amber told you to live, so please wait a bit longer."

Mewtwo could only nodded in acceptance.

Ash smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry you'll be out before you know it."

* * *

Ash, now ten and a half years old, stood in front of a battle arena on one side while the other side stood one of the Rocket's A+ Elite silver uniform wearing members Tyson.

Tyson wore a dark blue muscle shirt with black gloves, a sleeveless silver shirt with the rocket emblem on the front, silver pants, and black boots. His hair was cut short, coupled with his nasty glare and gruff look he made for a very intimidating member of Team Rocket.

Ash too had changed. He grew taller for one and his black hair was now a bit longer and no longer a sideway spiked mess that it was before. Instead it was now spike downwards. He wore a black suit much like his father but without the rocket crest on his chest with a silver grey labcoat.

The reason for the lab coat was quite simple actually. Ash in pursuit of reviving Amber knew that there was only one way they, he and Mewtwo, could reunite with Amber again and not just another clone. Despite Dr. Fuji's delusion of reviving Amber through cloning Ash understood that without the same experience, memories, and soul they were their own unique person.

It was his lack of faith in the cloning to revive his Amber that led Ash to pursue another path, researching legendaries. Legendaries were regarded as the 'gods' among pokemon and rightfully so for their immense power.

Surely one of these gods could revive Amber?

As a result Ash poured his heart into pokemon research specifically regarding legendaries, of course he did not neglect the fundamental basics of pokemon research required to become a professor.

Ash wasn't the best among the best researcher due to his young age, but he a drive in him, a drive that had not diminished since Amber's death, that put many researchers to shame, coupled with the sparse information on legendary pokemon research Ash knew more than most thanks to Team Rocket's database along with their resources.

"You may be the boss's son. but don't think I will go easy on you!" Tyson said as he grabbed two pokeballs from his jacket and threw out. "Go Fearow!"

The red and white balls opened up and from each burst a red light that became two Fearows before the pokeballs returned to Tyson's hand.

Ash's right hand moved towards the right side of his belt moving the lab coat and part of the suit's jacket out of the way revealing six luxury balls. On the left side of Ash's belt was much the same except that it contained hyper balls. The reason for this design was simple. Ash loved his pokemon and wanted nothing for the best for them, so he would first catch it with a hyper ball before transferring them to the luxury when he could.

Although he could only carry six pokemon on hand, speaking of which despite the fact that there was legal pokemon professor , Prof. Yellowwood, that worked for team rocket that sponsored Ash starting a year ago where he received his trainer license he had not participated in any noteworthy competition and as a result the league had limited his pokemon carrying capacity to six like the most average trainers.

Of course the pokemon professor didn't have any links that would connect him to team rockets except sponsoring some of Team Rocket members that would have a legal standing point. It wouldn't do for the professor to be caught and all the trainers he sponsored under suspicion after all.

Not that Ash needed a larger carrying capacity at the moment as he only had three pokemon, all of them specifically bred for Ash. Giovanni may be a cold father but he still loves his own flesh and blood and he would be damned if Ash didn't receive the best he could get along with a proper understanding of the world and education.

Pulling out two of the luxury balls Ash threw them forward. "I choose you Tiamat! Tyrant!"

With a roar the large two large bipedal scaled pokemon appeared, one without wings and one with wings.

On the right was Ash's dragonite, Tiamat. He was given to Ash fours years ago as an egg that later hatched into a Dratini and since then became Ash's first and strongest pokemon. Receiving the best training available the yellowed scaled, winged dragon type had grown above his species' size to about eight foot and a half. His scales shown under the battle arena's right light and its bulking muscles silently told of his strength. And unlike the gentle look of most Dragonites, Tiamat had narrower eyes making him seem more fearsome.

Tyrant, Ash's specially colored Nidoking, was the second pokemon Ash had received about six months after Ash had received Tiamat. Like Tiamat, the large purple colored king-like pokemon grew above his species' size at about six and a quarter of a foot, and along with its bulking muscle made an intimidating sight.

Tyson's Fearows squawked when Ash's two pokemon appeared and gave them the most fearsome roar and glare they had ever received.

Ash's third pokemon was his weakest by far, but it was still stronger than most and a league quality pokemon. Artorius, Ash's Slowpoke, was special. Well it wasn't special in the fact that it was specially bred for Ash but rather it lay in the experimentation that was done on Artorius. The experimentation was to increase Slowpoke's calming effect and weaponize it, but sadly the effect grew to the point that the rocket scientist would lose their motivation and therefore scrapped. Artorius would have been scrapped too if it had not been for the timely intervention of Ash. Thanks to the experimentation Artorius' psychic abilities were enhanced greatly.

"A p-pseudo legendary!?" Tyson exclaimed in shock. It was to be expected after all. Pseudo legendary pokemon were as they suggested super rare to the point that most people would never find them within the wild and even then only few trainers even had one.

The reason for the categorization of them were the fact that in olden times due to the less thank impressive technology humans had the pokemon were just stories and myths told by the mouth just like other legendaries. But once human advanced far enough they began to discover that these "legendaries" were not legendaries just very rare and strong compared to the average and more common pokemon, thus they were dubbed pseudo-legenaries.

For Tyson who had only learned of Ash's existence despite being a A+ elite member of Team Rocket, it was quite shocking. Not to mention the fact that he was only informed because he was Ash's new battling partner. He knew that Giovanni had a son, but that information wasn't disclosed to the members bar a few super elites that Giovanni trusted. Tyson knew that he should have expected Ash to have at least one pseudo legendaries being the boss' son and all, but nevertheless it was shocking since even Team Rocket had only limited pseudo legendaries whose numbers didn't even reach past twenty.

"Tiamat, thunder now!" Ash ordered.

The yellow dragon didn't give any indication that he had heard instead he just flapped his wings and flew into the air, and at the same time yellow electricity crackled as it appeared on Tiamat's skin before being discharged at one of the Fearows.

"Dodge it now!" Tyson yelled at his pokemon and unfortunately for him one of them was caught by the powerful attack, and thanks to Fearow being a flying type the attack was doubly as effective. '_Damn. He's Giovanni's son alright. He took the momentary pause of my surprise to attack, not wasting the chance.'_

Looking at the Fearow that struck by Tiamat's thunder, Tyson grimaced. Despite his Fearow being level 57, it was obvious that he was heavily injured. _'If I remembered correctly, Dragonairs only evolve into Dragonites when they're at least level 55. Judging by the size and power rolling off of young master's Dragonite. He's undoubtedly over at level 55 possibly 60, not to mention his other pseudo legendary that hasn't even done anything yet.'_

"Fearow! Both of you use hyper beam and take down that dragon!" Tyson yelled out.

The two Fearow heard their master's orders and both of them opened their beaks and an immense energy began to gather and it wasn't that much longer until two hyper beams shot out towards Tiamat.

"Tiamat, counter with your own hyper beam!" Tiamat opened it gaping maw and energy gatherers there also only it was much larger and much faster. Tiamat soon unleashed his own hyper beam that was produced at a much faster rate and clashed with the fearows' hyper beam. Despite it being two against one, they were equally matched.

"Tyrant use thunderbolt on the the two fearows while they're immobilized." Tyrant who hadn't done anything up till finally moved at it summoned yellow electricity that covered the royal pokemon before it was unleashed on the two fearows.

"Dammit! Fearow dodge it!" The two need had a chance since they were too preoccupied with maintaining their hyper beam against Tiamat and thus they were struck by the onslaught of electricity.

Smoke erupted as when the two bird pokemon lost their concentration due to being attacked by thunderbolt and therefore their hyper beam was easily tore through by Tiamat's hyper beam and allowing it to strike them.

"Fearow!" Tyson called out in alarm. He had never expected the two pseudo legendaries to have so much power under the guidance of a young ten year old.

When the smoke dispersed, Tyson's two bird pokemon could easily be seen on the ground heavily injured with swirls in their eyes.

"Impossible…" Tyson breathed out, yes he had expected Ash to defeat him with the two pseudo legendaries but not so quickly. It was almost an embarrassingly short fight too.

"Return." A red bream connected to Tiamat and Tyrant quickly turning them into red energy and returned them back to their luxury balls. Clipping the two luxury balls back onto his belt Ash began to walk away.

* * *

Walking into his room Ash came face to face with a pokemon of human posture with a few feline features, grayish purple fur with dark purple underside , long purple tail, and three circular digits on each limb. Standing at about five feet tall*, the pokemon in Ash's room was the grown up friend that he had promised to journey with, Mewtwo.

Mewtwo had only been recently let out from his test tube for about three weeks now. Officially it was Ash's pokemon, but Ash never really commanded him to do anything. It didn't feel right Ash said, he hadn't earned the right to that just yet. So Mewtwo was his pokemon only in name not that it affected their friendship, the ownership was just for legality sake. It had created a buzz in the scientific community when Ash's sponsor, Professor Yellowwood, recorded Mewtwo's data a month ago claiming that one of his young trainers caught in the wild after discovering it. Of course the real story was hidden up, and a cover took its place claiming that the new people was of unknown origin but had a clear relationship with mew. Not an outright lie but not the whole truth either, in other words the best kind of lie.

What surprised more was that his father even let him catch Mewtwo instead of having Mewtwo under his control. Ash knew that Giovanni had spent millions of poke-dollars into the project into Mewtwo after all. Hell Ash have even prepared to escape with Mewtwo, but after he caught Mewtwo, his father just told him to be careful.

"_Ash an envelope arrived for you, one of the grunts delivered it from the main mansion." _Mewtwo said using his psychic powers.

"Thanks Mewtwo" Ash said as he took that envelope that Mewtwo gave him using his psychic powers.

Immediately Ash spotted the official Pokemon League emblem. Hoping that it contained what he thought it contained Ash quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Mr. Satoshi Ash,_

_The Pokemon League would like to congratulate you for passing your Junior Researching License Test and becoming the youngest trainer to pass the test. As you may already know when you prepared for the test, becoming a junior researcher is not an easy feat and for passing the test you will receive your license that is also included in the envelope. Due to the fact that you are also a trainer, your old trainer license will no longer work and instead your junior researcher license will also function as your new trainer license even allowing you to compete against gym leaders and registering for any League sanctioned tournament. Being a junior researcher will allow you access to some league owned researching facilities and also the possible chance of funding for your choice of research...blah...blah...blah...blah...blah. _

_Sincerely,  
President of the Pokemon League  
Charles Goodshow_

Smiling Ash tore through the rest of the envelope before finally locating his new license. The license wasn't all that different from his trainer's license except that it was mainly black with trimmed with white and that it said that he was a qualified trainer and junior researcher. Except those different features it was much like his trainer card in that it contained his name, the professor that sponsored him, date of birth, sex, ID number, and etc.

"Mewtwo get a good night sleep, we'll start our journey tomorrow." Ash said as he pocketed his new license before making his way towards the door. "I have to tell...my father."

Ash began making his way towards the third most top floor where his father's office was located at.

_Psssshhhhh_

The automatic doors opened and Ash stepped in to see his father talking on the phone. Waiting for his father Giovanni to finish his phone call Ash tried to calm his nerves as he waited seeing his father occasionally glance up at him.

Gulping when Giovanni placed the phone back, Ash started to speak. "Father I-"

Only for his father to place his hand up. Dread began fill Ash as images of his father reprimanding for wanting to go on a journey and forbidding him to go flashed through his mind. "You know Satoshi, when I was young I so innocent and naive. All I wanted to be was to be a pokemon master. But as I grew up reality set in, my mother called me back and I was forced into a job that I hated. I hated it at first, but I grew used to it."

Giovanni stood up and took something from his drawer before walking around his desk and towards Ash. "I never did complete me dream tied down to the responsibilities of my...career. But right now you're different, you're still young you still have time before you have to become an adult."

Giovanni took Ash's hand and placed the object that he had took from his drawer into Ash's hand. It revealed to be a black color schemed watch that was larger than average with a miniature screen and a small rectangular machine that had a sliding mechanic on top that would split the top half open sideways to reveal a holographic screen and with the bottom flipping sideways to reveal controls.

"This..." Giovanni started to say pointing at the black watch, "...is a Xtransceiver shipped from the Unova Region. And this..." Giovanni said pointing to the small black machine. "...is Team Rocket's newly created Pokedex."

Ash just stared at his father in shock.

"Satoshi just because I'm giving you these does not mean I approve of what you are trying to do, but I don't want you to regret your life as I am doing now. I'm giving you ten years, Satoshi, ten years later you will come back understand?"

Ash meekly nodded his head, still flabbergasted at what had transpired. When Giovanni walked back around his desk and sat down in his chair Ash began to walk through the doors.

"...stay safe."

It was such a small voice that Ash thought he was just hearing things, but when the automatic doors closed Ash added his own whisper. "Thank you, dad."

* * *

Slinging his large rectangular traveling bag that also contained his laptop, Ash walked out the front doors of the Team Rocket Headquarters with Mewtwo floating behind him.

"_So Ash what is your plan?" _Mewtwo asked telepathically.

"Well originally I wanted to go to the Hoenn Region since the Millennium Comet that will only appear once every thousand years that will awaken Jirachi will appear but that is still about seven months away. So I was thinking of traveling around the Kanto Region first to get used to journeying and get stronger. We don't know what will happen when encountering legendaries so it's best to be prepared." Ash explained and Mewtwo nodded. "Plus there are legendaries in the Kanto Region too, although the chance is small that the legendary with the power to revive Amber is small there is still a chance."

"Come on out Tiamat!" Ash said as he released his Dragonite from its luxury ball. Getting ontop of his winged pokemon Ash gave orders to fly wit Mewtwo using its psychic powers to follow him.

Author's Note: This just the prologue of the story so sorry if it's a bit short. I just couldn't get my mind off of The Origin of Mewtwo...it's...it's...SO SAD! *sniff* *sniff*

Damn after reading the tearjerker page for pokemon on tv trope, I've realized how dark some elements of pokemon is.

For example: An early novelization by one of the anime's major writers talks about Ash's father. They fell in love, married at age eighteen, and he ran off onto his journey. To top it all off her mother had just died and Delia was left with a restaurant and a newborn. He's been missing ever since and has achieved little to nothing. Ash's mother has exaggerated his husbands legacy, not wanting to ruin Ash's perception of him. He was a mediocre trainer.

Yeah I know Giovanni's isn't Ash's dad but for this fic it is.

I know that Mewtwo was created on New Island but for the sake of my fanfic he will be made at Team Rockets HQ.

**5/29/13-New Author Notes**

*** I know Mewtwo is originally around six feet something but in this I wanted him a bit shorter and later grow.**

**I realized how stupid of it was for Ash to just suddenly leave. I mean living as Giovanni's son was all that Ash knew about despite Ash's intelligence no doubt groomed to become the heir of Team Rocket, he is still only 6 or 7. So it would be more plausible for Ash to stay.**

**And thanks to staying with Team Rocket Ash would have the best tutors, food, and probably anything he needed. Not to mention that experts would be there to guide Ash so he would be really strong.**

**Also even with Ash being a junior researcher, which is basically a official pokemon researcher only one that is in training, he will still be a battler. And I have something planned for him although it isn't the Indigo League.**

**I will be also be using levels in this since the appearance of Paul and the usage of his pokedex showed that pokemon clearly had levels.**

**Here's a list of what pokemon levels should be for generic trainers.**

**Beginner Trainers: Lv. 1-10**

**Intermediate Trainers: Lv. 11-25**

**Expert Trainers: Lv. 20-40**

**Gym Leaders: Lv. 35-50**

**League Members: 40-60**

**Elite Four Members: 70-100**

**Mewtwo**

**Species: Mewtwo**

**Sex: N/A**

**Level: 72**

**Special Ability: Pressure, Unnerve (Hidden), Mode Change (Not yet achieved)**

**Moves: ****Barrier, Psychic, Psycho Cut, Protect, Snore, Iron Tail, Thunder, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Giga Impact, Focus Blast, Calm Mind**

**Tiamat**

**Species: Dragonite**

**Sex: Male**

**Level: 67**

**Special Ability: ****Inner Focus, Multiscale**

**Moves: ****Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Agility, Aqua Tail, Dragon Tail, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rush, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Dance, Draco Meteor, Hyper Beam, Aerial Ace, Thunder Wave, Outrage**

**Tyrant**

**Species: Nidoking**

**Sex: Male**

**Level: 59**

**Special Ability:**** Poison Point, Hustle (Hidden)**

**Moves: ****Double Kick, Toxic Spikes, Poison Jab, Earthquake, Confusion, Double Team, Shadow Claw, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Horn Drill, Earth Power, Hyper Beam**

**Artorius **

**Species:**** Slowpoke**

**Sex:**** Male**

**Level:**** 45**

**Special Ability: ****Own Tempo, Regenerator**

**Moves: ****Yawn, Confusion, Disable, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Psyshock, Calm Mind, Earthquake, Shadow Ball, Trick Room, Future Sight**

**Ash's Pokemon**

**So what'd you think of the revised version?**

**Also what pokemon do you think Ash should have?**


End file.
